


The Way

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Strike Back
Genre: Damn good show, Description of cracking open a dead's man chest, M/M, Strike Back: Retribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: The way Wyatt looked at Mac gave away what he was feeling in that moment…earth shattering awe.





	The Way

**Author's Note:**

> That look that Wyatt gave Mac in episode 3 of season 6 Strike Back: Retribution, prompted this piece. Y'all can't tell me that Wyatt wasn't a little in love with Mac then.
> 
> There is the description of cracking open a dead's man chest in this fic, hence the 'Mature' tag. 
> 
> If you see any errors, please to POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

The way Wyatt looked at Mac as he was cracking open a dead man's chest to massage said dead man's heart for the sake of their mission, well he just could not help it. At that moment in time, his fucking squad mate had hung the fucking moon in the sky.

Later, when they are by themselves in Mac's room, their other two squad mates having already retired to bed. Mac sat on the chair on the other side of the small table while Wyatt had made himself comfortable on Mac's cot. He looked at the American who was staring up at the ceiling and noticed how his eyes twinkled, as if stars were in them.

"What was with that look?"

The amicable silence was broken between them and Wyatt turned his head; his eyes bright with stars.

"Hmm? What look?"

"The look you gave me earlier when I was cracking a dead man's chest open with a meat cleaver and a meat hammer, after asking a second time for the hammer." Mac expounded.

"I didn't give you a look." Wyatt was still confused. "There was no look." Then he looked unsure. "Was there a look?"

Mac nodded slowly, "yes, mate, there was."

"Can you describe it?"

Mac looked at the man whom he trusted to have his back in life and death situations, wondering if he really was obtuse about somethings in life or if he was just playing a role. However, he decided to play along.

"You looked at me with stars in your eyes, as if I had hung the fucking moon and stars in the night sky for you."

Wyatt hummed, turning his head to look back up at the ceiling. "Ah,  _that_ look."

"Yes,  _that_ look. " He really wanted to throttle his squad mate but restrained himself. "So, what was with it?"

"We first met when you staged a rescue by yourself, you got Idrisi."

"And you shot him."

Wyatt continued speaking, "you beat the shit out of a man to get into a neo-Nazi cult, and you were quick thinking in how to get the blood circulating in dead man's body to unlock his iPad. If that does not deserve you being looked at as if you hung the moon and stars, then I do not know what deserves such a look." 

"I stabbed you."

"It was to help get rid of their suspicion of both of us and guess what, not only did it work, but it was a great stab! You missed all vital organs!"

He turned to look at Mac a grin on his face, only to find the man with his hands covering his face.

"Mac?" He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the cot. "You ok there?"

Mac's response was muffled and that prompted Wyatt to rise from the cot and in two strides was across the small distance, squatting in front of his team mate.

"Hey man, what's going on with you?" He placed a hand on Mac's knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Mac shook his head, his hands still covering his face.

"Hey, come on now." Wyatt grasped Mac's wrists, gently attempting move Mac's hands. "Move your hands man. Let me see that you are ok." Mac finally relented and Wyatt was shocked to see that his team mate's face was beet red. "Are- are you blushing?" 

"Fuck off." Mac averted his eyes, from the green ones staring right at him, feeling his face get even hotter. 

"Nah man, this is too funny."

Mac gave him a flat look. "I am glad that my embarrassment pleases you."

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about." Wyatt grinned his mega-watt grin that always made Mac feel as if he was looking at the sun. "I was just speaking the truth."

"Yeah, whatever." There was no heat in Mac’s dismissal.

"Hey, want to hear another truth?"

Mac decided to humour him. "Sure, why not?"

"I really want to kiss you right now."


End file.
